universal_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Tambourine vs. Bacterian, Nam, King Chappa, Pamput, Man-Wolf and Giran
Tambourine vs. Bacterian, Nam, King Chappa, Pamput, Man-Wolf and Giran are battles between a Mutant Namek Tambourine and fighters who fought in the WMAT Bacterian, Nam, King Chappa, Pamput, Man-Wolf and Giran. Prologue Tambourine sets out to assassinate all the competitors of the last three World Martial Arts Tournaments who may pose a threat to Piccolo's return to power, and collect any Dragon Balls that he comes across in the process. Battle The night the Tournament ended, King Chappa is shown already training with a large group of loyal students at his temple. Soon, he is targeted by Tambourine, who announces that he is there to kill him. Chappa attempts to use his eight-handed technique to defend himself, but he is easily killed by Tambourine, who mocks the technique and uses an advanced One-Hundred Arms variant. Chappa dies from the powerful punches and the impact of the wall. Pamput is fighting another opponent when Tambourine showed up and told Pamput that he was there to kill him. Pamput started laughing and thought there was no way Tambourine could kill him, but then Tambourine delivered a deadly kick to Pamput's face, killing him. Tambourine takes pleasure in tormenting Bacterian as he seems unaffected by his strong odor, though he does comment that killing Bacterian was his "smelliest job" (in original Japanese, he simply states, "That's a graveyard that really suits you" after Bacterian's dead body knocks on a garbage bin). He kills him by channeling his ki into an electric attack, the Shocker Flatline, and electrocutes Bacterian to death when Bacterian tries to punch his killer. Man-Wolf is killed by Tambourine offscreen. His body was then seen floating down the river, with a spear through his corpse with the symbol of King Piccolo on it. Nam is killed by Tambourine, King Piccolo's most elite son at that point, on the demon king's orders to prevent any and all martial artists from learning the Evil Containment Wave. It is unknown how Tambourine killed him, as Nam is killed offscreen. Of all the martial artists who Tambourine killed, Giran lasted the longest against the evil mutated Namekian. Giran put up a better fight against him than Goku, because Goku was worn out and weak from his fight with Tien Shinhan. Giran started the fight by rushing Tambourine, and started to repeatedly punch the Mutant Namekian's chest. But to Giran's surprise his blows did not even faze Tambourine, and instead made Giran's fists swell red with pain. Tambourine then knocked Giran away. Giran then quickly got up and tried to attack Tambourine again, but he failed, and was knocked back to the ground multiple times. The whole time Tambourine was mocking him. The last time Tambourine thought Giran had died, but to his surprise he got back up again. Tambourine told him that he's pathetic, but Giran said that sometimes Tambourine can be surprised. He then launched his binding gum at Tambourine, and it wrapped around him. Giran then started smirking and said that Tambourine won't be able to move a muscle in the gum. Tambourine started struggling, and after a fairly long struggle Tambourine managed to break it's grip, to Giran's surprise. Giran then immediately flew at Tambourine and smashed him in the face with his tail. Tambourine was somewhat surprised, and congratulated the Giras, saying that out of all the six other martial artists Tambourine killed, Giran was the only one to hit him. Tambourine then retaliated by ramming his hand clear through Giran's body, Oand officially committing his seventh murder. Aftermath Tambourine then continues his killing spree. Category:Battles